Dirty Talks
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Suatu pembicaraan yang harusnya untuk orang dewasa malah diumbar oleh pasangan termesra seantero SM...Ehm, bagaimana jadinya ya? DBSK Yaoi-Shounen Ai Not for Children Typos failed Humor...Dedicated special for YunJae 5th Anniversary...Keep The Faith...RnR please


**Chapter 0: Prologue**

**DIRTY TALKS**

**Main Cast**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Pairs: YunJae, YooSu, ChangBum and Se7Min**

**Warning : Yaoi Shounen-ai, NC 17++, Failed Humor, Typos, OOC**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Bash Anything Here**

**No Summary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pembicaraan yang rahasia dan vulgar seharusnya menjadi rahasia pribadi bukan? Lantas bagaimana jika pasangan paling serasi abad ini Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong mengumbar "Dirty Talks" mereka dihadapan member lainnya.

Author rasa Yoochun juga suka dengan hal ini tapi bagaimana dengan Junsu dan Changmin? Bukankah mereka masih innocent?

Ya, begitulah. Tapi, jika berlama lama Author jelaskan bisa-bisa kalian terlewat dengan tontonan gratisnya. Jadi, tetap ikuti pergerakan mereka ya? *author kabur*

.

.

.

**DBSK's Dorm**

Sepasang sejoli yang terkenal akan kemesraannya seantero SM sedang beristirahat sepulang show mereka. Rasa lelah memang mendera seluruh tubuh para member DBSK, sehingga member yang lain YooSuMin memilih langsung menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Berbeda dengan pasangan YunJae yang lebih memilih beristirahat di sofa empuk dorm. Mereka saling berbagi pelukan hangat bahkan sesekali tangan besar Yunho mengelus pucuk kepala sang kekasi aka Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…," panggil Jaejoong manja.

"Waeyo Boo?"

"Aku capek sekali."

"Ehhm, aku juga. Mau aku pangku Boo?" tanya Yunho berkedip nakal.

"Isshh, Yunnie nakal deh!"

Jaejoong pun menuju pangkuan sang kekasih dan melingkarkan kedua lengan mulusnya di leher Yunho. Yunho tentu saja tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Segera diarahkan bibir tipisnya untuk mencium bibir kenyal Jaejoong.

"Eummphh…"

"Ummphh."

Yunho pun mulai menjilat, menggigit bahkan hingga mengulum gemas bibir kenyal Jaejoong. Tangannya pun ikut bergerilya masuk ke dalam kaos V-neck milik si namja cantik.

Sentuhan tangan kasar Yunho memberikan sensasi luar biasa bagi Jaejoong hingga dia membuka kedua bibirnya dan mempermudah akses bagi lidah si namja bermata musang ini.

"Yuu-uunn…" desah Jaejoong tertahan.

"Umppphhh."

Yunho masih sibuk mengeksplorasi seluruh mulut Jaejoong, mulai dari gigi, gusi, lidah bahkan saling bertukar saliva. Jaejoong yang mulai merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen, mendorong dada kekar Yunho.

Kesadaran Yunho kembali, melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong, Yunho segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menciptakan benang-benang saliva bahkan ada yang tercecer melewati kaos V-neck Jaejoong.

Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong tampak sexy dengan keringat dan saliva yang membasahi kaosnya. Ide pervert pun muncul dari otak sang leader, berharap dia mendapat jatah ranjang dari sang kekasih.

"Boo, aku mau ituuuu..," tunjuk Yunho pada bagian bawah Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak kaget. Tapi itu tak berselang lama, tersemat smirk nakal di bibir sexy Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, mau itu apa?" pancing Jaejoong manja.

Tak lupa jari-jari lentik Jaejoong bermain bebas di dada bidang Yunho yang masih tertutup kaos sport. Merasa digoda, Yunho pun membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

"Eum, I want you, Chagiya," desahnya tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Yunho mulai mengulum daun telinga Jaejoong bahkan sesekali menggigit seduktif. Jaejoong hanya tertawa geli dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Ahhh, Yun. Please, stop it!"

Bukannya malah menghentikan aksinya, Yunho malah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinga Jaejoong dan langsung mendatangkan sensasi geli yang menggetarkan.

Tubuh Jaejoong jelas saja menegang, bagaimanapun dia adalah namja dewasa yang haus akan sentuhan.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong pun tak mau kalah, tangannya pun diselipkan ke kaos sport Yunho hingga tangan halusnya berhasil menyentuh permukaan punggung si namja bermata musang.

Sensasi geli akan sentuhan Jaejoong pun membuat Yunho semakin menggoda Jaejoong intense. Puas making out ringan, Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong.

Tatapan tajam Yunho bertemu dengan doe indah Jaejoong membuat kedua insan di mabuk asmara itu tersipu malu.

"Yunnie, kau tahu tidak ehmm…"

"Tahu apa?"

"Anuuu, itu ahh aku malu."

"Ayolah, Boo chagi. Katakan!"

"My Bear, kau tahu tidak aku paling suka saat kau memanjakanku…"

"Eh? Memanjakan?" Wajah Yunho berkerut bingung, ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan ambigu membuat pikiran kotornya semakin melayang jauh.

"Boo, aku tidak mengerti."

Ah, Jaejoong tampak ragu, mau mengatakannya atau tidak pada Yunho. Ya, resiko ditanggung sendiri deh.

"Eunggh, Joongie sangat suka Yunnie mengulum "itu" Joongie," ucapnya tanpa malu.

Yunho yang sudah berfirasat akan hal ini, hanya dapat tersenyum. Senyumnya mungkin err sedikit pervert mungkin.

"Boo, kamu suka ya? Bagaimana rasanya chagi?" pancing Yunho.

"Rasanya? Seperti ada yang basah terus lengket terus…."

Jaejoong tampak berpikir apa yang akan diucapkannya. Sedangkan Yunho sedang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menelan Jaejoong bulat-bulat.

"Terus apa, Boo?"

Yunho benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong selanjutnya, tak hanya itu ukuran celana yang semakin menyempit membuatnya semakin tak tahan.

"Boo?" panggil Yunho.

Dengan seduktif, Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh "tegang" Yunho. Sambil berbisik manis tepat di telinga Yunho.

"Terussshh rasanya nikmat sekali apalagi jika dijilat seperti ini…"

Jaejoong berbisik lirih dan sedikit menjilat seduktif cuping telinga kekasihnya. Tubuh Yunho pun gemetar seperti tersengat. Sungguh, kali ini dia tak tahan ingin memakan "istri" nya ini.

"Yunnn," panggil Jaejoong manja.

"Joongie suka sekali saat Yunnie memutar lidah Yunnie, menjilatnya dan mengemut junior Joongie. Sensasi basahnya itu benar-benar luar biasa."

Ya, Tuhan. Oh, Kim Jaejoong sadarkah engkau telah membangkitkan monster beruang dalam tubuh kekasihmu. Tapi, rasanya dia tak sadar.

Buktinya, Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan "dirty talks" nya dengan Yunho yang sama sekali tak bergeming sedikit pun. Jelas saja, ocehan Jaejoong membawa pikiran Yunho melayang kemana mana. Saya rasa readers tahu apa yang saya maksud -_-"

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong lagi sambil menyentuh seduktif dada bidang Yunho.

"Kalau Yunnie gimana? Gimana rasanya jika Joongie mengulum punya Yunnie?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Jaejoong yang merasa aneh dengan Yunho, segera memanggilnya sekali lagi berharap sang kekasih baik-baik saja.

"Yunnie."

1 detik

"Yunniieee."

2 detik

Jaejoong semakin tak sabar. Dengan segenap kekuatan bulan eh maaf salah baca script dengan segenap tenaga seorang BooJae tak hanya memanggil tapi juga menampar pipi seorang Jung Yunho.

"Woiii, Jung Yunho! Sadar, sadar!"

Suara Jaejoong yang manja menguap entah kemana menyisakan suara yang manly dan tamparan yang sedikit menggoda ah tentu bukan tapi tamparan yang menyakitkan ala BooJae.

Mari kita lihat kondisi Yunho, ternyata Yunho masih tetap mematung walaupun ditampar habis-habisan oleh sang kekasih. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Jaejoong sangat kesal, artinya dari tadi dia hanya berbicara sendiri? Bahkan Yunho pun sampai mematung seperti.

Merasa kesal, Jaejoong bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho. Berdiri dan mengambil panci di dapur, setidaknya dia harus menyadarkan Yunho dari keterdiamannya.

.

.

.

Changmin yang masih sibuk bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya menjadi semakin tak tenang setelah mendengar teriakan sang bunda. Pastinya dia sudah bisa menebak mengapa "umma" keduanya itu berteriak se-histeris itu.

Ya, kalau bukan karena si appa yang kelewat pabbo. Tak ingin terganggu dengan suara ricuh di luar. Changmin mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan satu persatu nomor. Menunggu beberapa detik, berharap diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Bummie."

"Ne, tentu saja jadi."

"Apa? Menghubungi se7en hyung?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menghubunginya."

"Oke, kita bertemu di tempat biasa."

TUUUUTTT TUUUTTTT

Singkat, jelas, dan padat bukan. Ya, begitulah jika Changmin menghubungi si Snow White Super Junior itu. Dia tak mau berbasa-basi. Se7en? Oh, tentu saja dia memiliki suatu hubungan dengan mereka berdua. Baik Kibum ataupun Changmin.

Ya, sambil menunggu waktu untuk bertemu. Changmin memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dulu, selama beberapa menit atau beberapa jam mungkin.

.

.

.

Couple YooSu malah sibuk menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Apalagi setelah mendengar suara panci yang dipukul. Pastinya mereka tahu, jika Jaejoong sedang sibuk menabuh panci, aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka berdua lebih memilih berada di tempat tidur daripada mengurusi couple Yunjae yang tak ada habisnya.

"Suie chagi, bagaimana ini?"

"Mollayo," jawab Junsu seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

Benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa mereka tidak lelah setelah di luar kota selama 5 hari untuk show masih sempat-sempatnya berperang. Kalau perang di ranjang sih tak masalah tapi ini ahh biarkan saja toh nantinya mereka capek sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC/ERASE/FIN**


End file.
